Shrouds are known for use with surveillance cameras. For example, sun shrouds have been provided for outdoor surveillance cameras. All known existing designs of surveillance camera shrouds either are not lockable against the subject camera, or are lockable using fasteners that require tools to lock, e.g. screws that require use of a screwdriver. Some non-lockable shrouds are adjustable but are typically held in place by a friction engagement; such shrouds tend to move out of position over time, especially when exposed to vibration. Existing lockable shrouds are difficult to adjust as a person needs to precisely position a tool to a screw or other fastener in the shroud; this task is particularly difficult when a surveillance camera is mounted in difficult to access locations, such as in an elevated and/or hidden position.